Grouchy's Happy Christmas
by babysmurfrock
Summary: Grouchy has never had a happy Christmas. But what happens when a certain smurf helps him get into the Christmas spirit
1. Chapter 1 : Decorating for Christmas

This story takes place before my smurf parody Christmas song. Disclaimer I do not own the smurfs they belong to Peyo.

* * *

** Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

The smurfs were getting ready for Christmas some smurfs were hanging decorations, Greedy was making Christmas cookies, and the rest were decorating the Christmas tree. Grouchy however was not doing anything he was leaning against one of the mushroom houses watching the rest of the smurfs decorate the village. Grouchy never helped decorate in the village around Christmas time he just stood around the village watching the other smurfs. Grouchy thought to himself that the only thing he had to worry about was Smurfette since every year she tries to get Grouchy to participate in the holiday decorating. Just as soon as Grouchy finished his thoughts he heard a familiar voice in the distance and it was Smurfette walking up to Grouchy. "Oh Grouchy," Smurfette said as she was walking up to him. Then Smurfette asked the same question she asks Grouchy every year. "Grouchy why aren't you helping with the decorations?" Smurfette asked Grouchy and of course Grouchy answered the questions the way he does every year. "I hate helping with the decorations," Grouchy answered and just like every year Smurfette tries to help Grouchy find something to do to help with the decorating for Christmas.

* * *

So how did you like the first chapter of the story? This is my first official fan fiction story so plzz be nice and I will try to keep the story updated as best as possible I have school and homework a lot on some days and I am just sick today so I have nothing better to do. Sorry it is kind of short this story is just coming off the top of my head.


	2. Chapter 2: wondering what to do

Hey everyone I am back for chapter 2 I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own smurfs they belong to peyo.

* * *

**Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

Smurfette took Grouchy around the village to see if he could help with anything but the other smurfs didn't want Grouchy's help because he is just a grouch and hates everything. "Why don't you just give up Smurfette Grouchy is absosmurfly hopeless?" Brainy said to smurfette like every year. But just like every other year she ignores brainy and still tries to get Grouchy to do something for the holidays. Smurfette decided to give up at the moment and take a break from trying to get Grouchy to participate in the holiday festivities and decided to go see what papa smurf was doing. "Hi papa smurf," smurfette said to papa. "Oh hello Smurfette how is the decorating going?" papa said to smurfette. "Everything is going great," she said to papa. "Are you still trying to get Grouchy to participate with the decorating?" Papa asked Smurfette while looking at Grouchy who was leaning against a mushroom house. "Yes but It is not going to well," she said and also asked Papa "was Grouchy ever happy about Christmas?" Papa said "no Grouchy has never been happy about Christmas even as a little smurfling he would always either stay in his house or lean against one but he never participated," Then everysmurf heard a familiar sound and it was the ringing of the lunch bell. The smurfs stopped what they were doing and took a break for lunch. After lunch everysmurf went back to work to finish up the rest of the decorating except for Grouchy who just leaned against a mushroom house once again. This time he was by Harmony's mushroom and Harmony was practicing for the Christmas song they are going sing this year (U might know what it already is). Grouchy just walked to the other side of the village away from Harmony's mushroom since harmony was still playing a few bad notes still.

* * *

So there is chapter 2 it just came off the top of my head but it is getting a little better for thinking. get ready for chapter 3 it is coming soon and before u know it i will be at the last chapter which i still don't know how many chapters there is going to be possible 4,5,or 6 well we will find out


	3. Chapter 3: Watching Baby smurf

Hey whatup people I am back for Chapter 3. Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs they belong to peyo

* * *

**Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

Just as soon as Grouchy got to the other side of the village Papa smurf comes up to Grouchy holding baby smurf and ask Grouchy if he could watch baby smurf for him. "I hate watching baby smurf but I will," Grouchy said to Papa smurf as Papa gave baby to Grouchy. Grouchy took baby back to his house and sat baby on the floor to play. Then baby crawled up to Grouchy and looked at him if he wanted Grouchy to play with him. When Grouchy saw baby he got on the floor and started making funny faces at baby and talk to baby in baby talk. What Grouchy didn't know was that Smurfette was watching him from the doorway behind him. Grouchy played with baby for about 5 minutes until he did notice Smurfette in the doorway giggling at the embarrassing moment she just saw. Grouchy got up off the floor and blushed purple. "I never thought you would ever play with baby," Smurfette said to Grouchy with a smirk. Grouchy blushed a deeper purple and asked Smurfette if she would no tell anysmurf about what she saw. Smurfette said she wouldn't tell and she left Grouchy's mushroom. When Smurfette left Grouchy's mushroom Grouchy turned right back to baby smurf and played with him again and once again Smurfette was watching Grouchy but from the window this time. Then Smurfette left the grumpy smurfs mushroom still remembering what she just saw. Then both Grouchy and Smurfette heard the dinner bell in the distance so they both headed for the mess hall. When everysmurf got there they all sat down. When Smurfette and Grouchy got there Grouchy was holding baby but Smurfette noticed Grouchy had a faint purple blush still tinted on his cheeks and thought he must still be embarrassed from earlier. Then after dinner everysmurf went to the village to sing new Christmas song of the year. Papa put baby smurf in a playpen near the smurfs so he could listen to the song.

* * *

So that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoyed it and get ready for chapter 4. This is possibly the last chapter maybe I don't know yet we will see. Until next time Smurf y'all later


	4. Chapter 4: Sing New Christmas Song

Hey everyone I am back and I am here with chapter 4 and to let you know chapter 4 is not the last chapter it is either going to be chapter 5 or 6 Disclaimer: I don't own the smurfs they belong to peyo.

* * *

**Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

After Papa put baby smurf in the play pen everysmurf got ready to sing except for Grouchy who didn't want to sing but had too.

Papa: Ok Smurfs time to sing our new Christmas song of the year. Are you ready to sing it?

Smurf: you bet we are

Clumsy: Uh, yeah let's sing it now

Papa: Is everysmurf ready

Grouchy: I hate ready

All smurfs: oh Grouchy!

All smurfs: Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good but we can't last

Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Smurflings: want a plane that loops a loop

Harmony: Me, I want a magic flute

All smurfs: We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas don't be late

Hey, hey aw come on

Harmony: (plays electric guitar, the lyrics of the song on it, and is on key this time)

Papa: Great job smurfs

Harmony your guitar playing is getting better

Harmony: thanks (continues playing electric guitar)

Everysmurf did great

Oh and Grouchy will you actually sing along this time

Grouchy: I hate singing along

All smurfs: Oh Grouchy!

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for toys and time for cheer

We've been good but we can't last

Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Smurflings: want a plane that loops a loop

Harmony: I still want a maaagic flute

All smurfs: We can hardly stand the wait

So Christmas don't be late

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas don't be late

We can hardly stand the wait

Christmas don't be late!

(End of song)

After the song was over Grouchy just went over to a mushroom house and leaned against it. Smurfette had to somehow make Grouchy happy and remembered the one thing that makes every other smurf happy and might make Grouchy happy too. So Smurfette walked up to Grouchy and kissed Grouchy on the cheek causing him to blush an even deeper purple than when Smurfette saw Grouchy playing with baby smurf. This caused everysmurf that saw to laugh but instead of saying something Grouchy kissed Smurfette on the cheek and went to his mushroom still blushing and shut the door behind him. Smurfette thought that would make him happy but she thought it didn't and could never make Grouchy happy. What Smurfette didn't know was that the kiss on the cheek she gave to Grouchy did make him happy and it also made Grouchy feel absolutely smurfy inside. Grouchy now had a crush on Smurfette but didn't want to tell her just yet and might just tell her on Christmas which was 2 days away.

* * *

There you have it chapter 4 hope you like it get ready for the final few chapters


	5. Chapter 5: The night before christmas

Hey everyone I am back and I am here with chapter 5 which is not the last chapter

All smurfs: hurray

Author: Now it is time for the disclaimer. Does any smurf want to do it since I have done the last 4 chapters?

All smurfs: Me, pick me

Author: hmmm how about Clumsy

Clumsy: Uh, golly ok

Clumsy: The smurfs and I belong to peyo

Lazy: *yawns* Can we get on with the story now I am ready for a… *snores*

* * *

** Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

The next morning the smurfs were making the last few preparations since Christmas was tomorrow. Grouchy was once again leaned against a mushroom house being grouchy as usual. Grouchy was going to try to stay away from Smurfette as best as he could since there could be a chance that he might tell Smurfette that he likes her. And also might blush when he is around her since he likes Smurfette and if the other smurfs saw him blushing around Smurfette they might figure out that he likes Smurfette. If Grouchy would have to be near Smurfette he was going to try not to blush if it is possible. Besides breakfast, lunch, and dinner Grouchy had avoided Smurfette all day long until after dinner. Grouchy was watching baby smurf again and he was playing with baby and once again was making funny faces at baby and talking to him in baby talk. Smurfette was once again watching Grouchy from the doorway giggling again and it didn't take Grouchy as long to figure out Smurfette was behind than the first time.

This time Grouchy didn't get up of the floor he just continued playing with baby until baby started to fall asleep. Grouchy picked up baby and went a put baby smurf in his cradle to sleep. Smurfette was still watching Grouchy from the doorway surprised by the fact that she just saw a whole other side of Grouchy that no other smurf has ever seen. When Grouchy turned around and saw Smurfette he was trying not to blush but he couldn't so Grouchy blushed a deep purple again but not from Smurfette seeing him playing with baby smurf. Grouchy was trying his hardest not to tell Smurfette that he liked her but Grouchy couldn't keep it a secret any longer a told Smurfette that he liked her and Grouchy blushed as deep as he could after he told Smurfette that he liked her. Smurfette just kissed Grouchy on the cheek and left Grouchy's mushroom still processing what Grouchy had said to her as she walked to her house. Grouchy felt absolutely smurfy inside. Then all the smurfs went to bed excited for Christmas the next morning.

* * *

Well there you have it chapter 5. i hope you like it. Get ready for the final chapter


	6. Chapter 6 : Christmas day and surprises

**Hey everyone I am back for the final chapter which is the 6th.**

**All smurfs: hurray!**

**Grouchy: *leans against a mushroom house with a scowl***

**Smurfette: *kisses Grouchy on the cheek***

**Grouchy: *blushes***

**All smurfs: *laugh***

**Jokey: Now that's funny**

**Author: Ok which smurf wants to smurf (I have been practicing my smurf language a little) the disclaimer this time**

**All smurfs: Pick me**

**Author: hmmm…since this is the last chapter I am going to let everysmurf say the disclaimer**

**All smurfs: hurray**

**All smurfs: Babysmurfrock does not own us we all belong to peyo**

**Lazy: Can't a smurf get any sleep around here?**

**Brainy: Lazy, Lazy, Lazy you are going to smurf your life away as papa smurf always says…**

**Hefty: *throws brainy out of the village***

**Author: I better start the story before he gets back**

**All smurfs: good idea!**

* * *

** Grouchy's Happy Christmas**

The next morning everysmurf was excited because it was Christmas. Not only that but it had snowed that night. Everysmurf got up and went outside to play in the snow. The smurflings came outside their bunkhouse and started building a snowsmurf. The rest of the smurfs were throwing snowballs at one another except for Grouchy who was once again leaning against a mushroom house. Then Jokey asked Grouchy "Hey Grouchy why are you not throwing snowballs like the other smurfs?"

"I hate throwing snowballs like the other smurfs," Grouchy said answering Jokey's question. Then Jokey walked away from Grouchy but when Grouchy was not looking Jokey threw a snowball at him.

"I hate snowballs," Grouchy said. Then Grouchy picked up a snowball and threw it right at Jokey and the snowball hit Jokey right in the face causing Grouchy to laugh.

"That's not funny," Jokey said right after getting hit in the face with a snowball. Now the 2 smurfs were having a snowball fight.

Then all the smurfs heard the breakfast bell ring they all stopped throwing snowballs and went to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Then after breakfast all of the smurfs went back outside to play in the snow for a few more minutes except for Grouchy who just watched the other smurfs play in the snow once again. After about 5 minutes of playing in the snow papa told all the smurfs to go over to the Christmas tree to open their Christmas presents. When everysmurf got to the Christmas tree they looked under the tree to find presents that were theirs.

"Smurfaroo," all four smurflings said as they opened their presents to find an airplane in each of their presents.

The other smurfs were happy about what they got for Christmas too. Harmony got a magic flute and the thing that was magical about it was that it made him play it better, Vanity got a new mirror, and baby smurf got a yellow choo choo train.

"Choo choo," baby smurf said as he played with his train. Everysmurf knew that baby smurf could only say a few simple words and his first word but never a sentence or any other words besides the ones now. The only words he could say were Uh Oh, POW, Whee, Choo Choo, and a few others along with his first word which was Gargamel.

Grouchy never really wanted anything for Christmas so every year he would get a new smurf hat even if he didn't want it but since he gets one every year it does not bother him to get one anymore. When everysmurf got finished opening their presents they all went right back to playing in the snow. Grouchy just watched the smurfs play in the snow once again. Then Smurfette came up to Grouchy and asked him why he wasn't playing in the snow with the others.

"I hate playing in the snow with the others," Grouchy said in response. Then surprisingly Grouchy gave a reason why he hated playing in the snow with the others.

"Because I don't like expressing my feelings around the other smurfs," Grouchy said to Smurfette blushing very slightly.

"You don't mind expressing your feelings around me though do you Grouchy?" Smurfette asked Grouchy. Grouchy just shook his head no. "Good then you won't mind if I do this," Smurfette said to Grouchy then Smurfette kissed Grouchy on the lips causing his faint blush to deepen to a grape colored purple. Then when Smurfette broke the kiss she said "I love you Grouchy smurf,"

Instead of Grouchy's normal response which started with the words "I hate," Grouchy said "I love you to Smurfette. Luckily for Grouchy no other smurfs saw the 2 except Papa smurf who was happy to see his little smurf happy. Then Grouchy and Smurfette went to join the other smurfs in their snowball fight. Baby smurf was still playing with his train but then he got bored with the train so baby smurf stood up and started walking towards the smurfs who were having a snowball fight. One of the smurfs who was playing in the snow saw baby and shouted out, "Hey everysmurf look baby smurf is walking,"

Then all the smurfs stopped playing in the snow to look at baby smurf who was walking towards Grouchy. Grouchy then picked up baby smurf and said to him with a smile "Good job baby smurf," and baby smurf just giggled. Then all of a sudden baby smurf started to say something

"G….G….Grouchy smurf," baby said with a smile and a few giggles. All the smurfs were surprised that baby said Grouchy's name since he could only say only a few simple words and Gargamel. Then another amazing thing happened baby smurf said "I love you Grouchy,"

After that Grouchy said to baby "I love you to baby smurf," Then for the rest of the day baby was walking around the village and still crawling a few times still saying Grouchy's name. Then Grouchy said to Smurfette "This is the best Christmas I have ever had," Smurfette smiled and kissed Grouchy on the cheek. "Glad to see you have had a happy Christmas," Smurfette said to him. Then baby walked to them and said "Merry Christmas Grouchy,"then a 3 of them giggled.

* * *

There you have it the last chapter of my story hope you liked the story plzz comment and review


End file.
